1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a double-ear separate type of audible device and to an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices ((such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet PCs (personal computers), PDAs (personal digital assistants), electronic organizers, notebook computers, wearable devices, IoT (internet of things) devices, or audible devices)) have been widely used.
The electronic devices may be connected with a variety of audible devices (e.g., audio output devices, such as wired headsets, wired earphones, wireless headsets, or wireless earphones). The electronic device may output reproduced audio data (e.g., sound sources) through an audible device that is connected thereto, and a user may listen to the audio data of the electronic device through the audible device. The electronic device and the audible device may be connected with each other through a wired interface (e.g., a connector connection) or a wireless interface (a Bluetooth connection).
In recent years, a double-ear separate type of wireless earphone has been developed as an audible device that operates in pairs. Such a wireless earphone may include the first earpiece and the second earpiece, which are worn in the user's ears, respectively, and each earpiece may include a battery. In the wireless earphone, the earpieces may have different battery voltages depending on the usage method and environment. According to this, the low voltage earpiece may be turned off first among the earpieces, so the user may not listen to the stereo music.